Robin Baby
by PixieofDoom13
Summary: Wally learns alot about what Robin is really like. What happens when they fall for each other, but are to nervous to tell the other. SLASH INSUES OF COURSE! :D
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone here i am with another story, but this one being Young Justice! Dude I just LOVE this pairing, and I'm a HUGE Robin fan. I actually (Being the geek I am) bought BATMAN CONVERSE over the weekend. Any way I must apoligize for not updating Green Eyes and Skinny Jeans i just haven't been hit with the bus of insperation. WELL This is a slash story and will be multiple chapters. So if you don't like it don't read it. As usual please R&R! :D_

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Dick or Wally, if i did Young Justice wouldn't be on Cartoonnetwork. (HEHEHEHE you can guess) :D_

* * *

Chap. 1

Wally sat looking at his young friend. He was thinking, as he did many times a day, what the thirteen-year-olds true identity was. Kid never saw Robin without something in front of his eyes. Even now, he was wearing sunglasses inside!

"Are you going to keep staring or are you gunna say something?" Robin asked with a smirk.

"Rob, what color are your eyes?" Wally asked without thinking. Robins face showed shock and then embarrassment.

"I can't tell you," he said sheepishly.

"Why not?" Kid whined. "You can always see me."

"It would compromise my identity. Plus you would laugh," Robins blush became even deeper.

"Well now I want to know even more!" the redhead exclaimed. "Come on we're friends right? You can trust me."

"We're friends, and I trust you, but I just can't tell you," Robin said standing to leave. "I'll see you later, dude."

Wally was stumped he'd known the Boy Wonder for years, why didn't Robin trust him? He didn't even know the other boys' real name. The redhead was determined to figure out this mystery.

Robin was in his room gazing into a mirror. He frowned at the reflection he saw. He hated the way he looked. His eyes were big, and a deep crystal blue that contrasted dramatically with his hair, in his opinion. He looked remarkably girlish this way. He would have shown Wally his face, but he was embarrassed, and Bruce would have killed him. Robin wasn't worried about revealing his identity to the redhead; they had been best friends for years. It was simply a matter of self-consciousness. He walked to hi his bed and lay back with a sigh. Slowly he drifted into a fitful sleep.

It had been several hours since the awkward moment between Robin and Wally had passed. Speedster had passed the time playing video games. Around seven, Wally noticed Robin hadn't come out of his room for dinner. He figured since Wally himself was hungry he'd go see if the Boy Wonder was too. He knocked on Robin's door twice before deciding to just go in. The dark haired boy was on his bed facing away from the door. KF crossed the room to Robin's bed.

"Hey, dude, you need dinner," Wally said shaking the boy gently. Robin shifted slightly but didn't wake. "Dude, come on wake up."

Robin groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes. Wait, thought Wally, he's not wearing his glasses or mask! It wouldn't be right for him to look, because his friend had made it clear he didn't want to him to, but he really wanted to see the other boys face. In the end being a good friend won, and he turned around.

Robin sat up groggily. He looked around to see KF facing away from him. "Hey, dude, you wanna go grab a bite to eat?" Wally asked still not turning around. Robin, puzzled, just had to ask.

"Um sure, but is there a particular reason you're talking to my wall?" He couldn't help but chuckle.

Wally rubbed the back of his head, "Well you're not wearing your glasses or mask. You said I couldn't see who you really were, so I turned around," the red head seemed depressed this notion.

Robin felt horrible. His best friend felt like he wasn't trusted. When the fact was Robin would trust Wally with his life. The Boy Wonder thought about it for a minute before making a decision. Bruce was going to kill him for this. "You can see if you really want."

"Really," he sounded doubtful.

Robin gulped, "Yeah." Wally turned around slowly to look the Boy Wonder in the eyes. What he saw stunned him. Robin had the most intense, and beautiful eye's he'd ever seen. They looked amazing against his dark black hair. Wally felt a blush creeping up his face. Having Wally stare at him Robin blushed nervously and looked down.

"Rob, your eyes…" Wally didn't know how to continue.

"I know they're a bizarre color, and make me look like a girl," Robin said in a shaky voice. _How could he think that?_ Thought Wally, _his eyes were beautiful_. He didn't look like a girl, if anything he looked handsome. Kid looked at "his", as he liked to think, Robbie only to see a look of self-loathing. He couldn't believe that this whole time Robin had basically hated himself. He couldn't help but chuckle as he kneeled in front of the younger boy so that they were eye level.

"Robbie, look at me," he waited for Robin to look at him, "You're eyes are the most amazing color I've ever seen, and they look incredible with your hair. Really. As for looking like a girl , no you don't. I think you look like a young teenager, exactly as you should."

Robin flushed, but he felt better. Wally never lied and if he did, he sucked at it. He wanted to tell the red head more though. "Richard," Wally looked confused, "That's my real name. Richard Grayson." He figured that if Bruce was going to kill him, KF might as well know the whole truth.

The red head was stunned. He just couldn't believe the Boy Wonder had actually revealed his identity. There were probably only three people in the world that knew this secret.

He beamed at Robin, "Well, Dick, why don't we go get some dinner?"

"Wait, Wall, you can't let Bats know you know," Robin said with a slight fear in his eyes. Wally nodded he knew that Batman would have a conniption if he found out Rob had let the bat out of the bag.

"Cool let's rock," Dick said with a smile. "I bet you already ate too. Didn't you?"

"Hey I like food it's not my fault," Wally laughed.

They walked out of the room talking animatedly about what their next mission would be like. They said hi to the team then made their way to the kitchen where Kid could stuff his face while Dick laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

_I know I know way to long for me not to update. I've had some serious creative block though, but listening to the Beatles cleared that up for me the other day. So now struck by more fluffily stupid inspuration I've been wirting for the past half hour finishing this chapter, funny it's almost four in the moring. Oh well it's spring break. There will be more fluffy slash in this one and the slash will progress with time. BLAST YOU DIRTY THOUGHTS! HEHEHEHEHE! SOOOOO Here we go with the warnings and such! :D_

_**WARNING: This is a slah story meaning m/m don't like don't read!**_

_Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Young Justice and never will, becuase that is stealing and the government doesn't like the compototion. :)_

* * *

Chap. 2

Dick was in the gym training as his mind started to wander. It had been a week since he'd told Wally the truth. Had it really been a good idea for him to tell Wally? Sure, they were best friends, but Batman had always said it was dangerous. If someone knew him as Robin that's all they knew him as, no name or face to put to it. If they knew him as Dick Grayson they never had the chance of finding out he was Robin, it was just the way it worked. Now it wasn't that black and white, someone knew. Then Dick started to think about what Wally had said. He'd been so sweet.

Suddenly Dick felt heat rushing to his cheeks that wasn't from his work out. What was his problem, what possessed him to feel like this? He didn't even know what this feeling was.

No longer being able to concentrate, and not wanting to think, Rob decided to go watch TV. He walked into the room where he saw Supey staring blankly while channel surfing and Kaldur was in a chair reading. He could smell something sweet coming from the kitchen, M'gann probably attempting to bake cookies again. He had no idea how Wally could put so many of those down. GOD! There he went again his mind wandering back to the young speedster.

But of course, because Dick was thinking of him KF had to come zipping into the room. "Do I smell cookies?"

"Yes M'gann is trying a new chocolate chip recipe," Kaldur told the bottomless pit. Wally smiled outrageously before disappearing into the kitchen, Robin following from habit. Ridiculous how Robin would just automatically follow his best friend anywhere. Although the anywhere generally consisted of food. As he entered the kitchen, he saw Wally already had several cookies stuffed in his mouth, making him look like a chipmunk.

"Beautiful, you can bake for me anytime," the speedster said swallowing. Megan already used to Wally's annoying flirting just smiled. Robin though wanted to hit something. He hated it when KF flirted it was disgusting. Did the boy have any morals? Though lately it had been bothering Dick a little bit more. Ugh now Dick was just flat out annoyed with himself. Seething he exited the kitchen.

He was halfway down the hall when he sensed someone behind. He whirled around to see Wally standing much closer than he'd anticipated. "Hey Boy Wonder where you headed?"

"Oh I was just going to head over to the amusement park. Really Wally? I'm going to my room; I mean where else could I possibly go?" Robin replied sarcastically.

Wally chuckled following Dick into his room, "Geez dude chill. Just wanted to know what you were doing. I mean you seem a little on edge."

Robin discarded his glasses to his nightstand before walking over to his dresser. "Sorry man didn't mean to snap. I've just been a little stressed lately." He walked to his bathroom and shut the door before removing his workout clothes. Even though he and Wally were best friends Dick never changed in front of anyone. He was pulling his t-shirt over his head when he heard a muffled thud against the door.

"Dick, what's really the reason you're so upset? I mean you've been acting really weird lately," KF asked through the door.

"It's nothing really, Wally, don't worry about it," Robin replied trying to sound casual. He finished up in the bathroom and opened the door only to have Wally land on his back against the floor.

"Ow just ow," was all the ginger said. He looked up at Dick for a moment before a smirk played across his face. God how Robin hated what that smirk meant. It was KF's "I just had the most evil idea in the world" smirk.

Wally just couldn't help it when he got the idea. He'd seen how Dick had looked so peeved recently and he wanted to see that blush from the other night again. So as he looked up from the floor at his dark haired friend he had to smirk. He reached up and grabbed the smaller boy by the waist pulling him down. Robin landed with an _oof_. Wally pulled Dick into a crushing hug. "Oh come on my little birdie tell me what's wrong," Wally whispered into the other boy's ear.

Dick blushed furiously, "I said it's nothing. And since when am I yours?"

Ahh how easy it was to make Dick flustered, and how Wally loved it, "Since always."

"Let me go you delusional moron!" Robin protested.

"Oh that's a new one! I don't think you've ever called me delusional before." Wally laughed sending a shiver down Dick's spine. What on earth was going on here?

Wally being the antagonist that he is had to take things one-step further by nibbling Dick's ear. Dick let out a yelp and with a much deeper blush then Wally thought possible, began to struggle even more. Wally was laughing so hard he was forced to let go of Dick in order to clutch his stomach.

"DUDE! That was not funny! What the hell are you thinking?" Robin cried holding his ear.

"Thought it would be funny, and guess what it was," Wally managed to get out between his laughter. Robin glared at his friend grabbing him by his collar and shoving the ginger out of his room.

_That was not fair!_ Thought Dick as he sat down on his bed. _Not fair at all._ Why should he have to endure that kind of teasing, and why did it bother him so much. He and Wally always did overly ridicules stuff. Especially Wally. So why was it bothering him so much. Dick sat and thought about this for a long time before letting out a gasp of realization. "Oh shit I'm in love with stupid Wally West!" Batman was going to kill him!

No longer wanting to be around the others or Wally, Dick decided to head back to Gotham where maybe he could try to think sanely. When he got home Alfred was there to greet him and offered to bring the boy a cup of tea. Robin accepted the offer always loving Alfred's tea.

When Alfred brought the tea up to Dick's room he couldn't help but question the boys mood, "Master Richard you look quite flustered did something happen?"

"It's nothing, Alf, just Wally being dumb again," Robin said with a downcast look.

"Very well Master Richard, but if I may the last time you disappeared from Mt. justice Mater Wallace nearly destroyed the place looking for you," and with that Alfred made his exit.

After the door shut Dick couldn't help but let a small smile cross his lips. He could only hope the same thing would happen again.

* * *

_Well hope you enjoyed. The next chap will be up soon! Please R&R it makes all happy and fuzzy. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright another early morning/late night update. I don't know why I tend to write better at night. Oh well I Don't really feel awsome cuz my face got sunburned so if I seem more crackish than usual that's why. I would like to take a sec to thank everyone who's faved, added to alert, and reviewed this story. I went to check my email for the fisrt time today at like 7 and went OHMIGAWD! I love you all! You made me extreemly happy. Sorry but not alot of slash or fluff this is mainly Wally trying to beg for his forgivness after "Behavior" last chapter._

_**WARNING: THIS IS STILL A SLASH (MEANING M/M) STORY! :D**_

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own young justice. If I did I wouldn't be sitting here at almost 4am listening to I Like Big Butts while writting this. (LOL Such a bad song)_

* * *

Chap. 3

Wally was wandering throughout the cave looking for his best friend. He'd looked in the training room, the TV room, and the Kitchen. He only had one more place to look, Dick's room. "Robin! Hey Rob you around?" He called to no avail. Opening the door to the burnets room he found nothing! Dick wasn't there and neither were his glasses or utility belt. So where on earth was he?

KF felt like he was going to explode. He hadn't seen Dick since he'd been thrown out of the boy's room. Even though it had been funny to Wally, Dick did get upset over it. Now Wally would have to do what he always did in these situations, beg for the Boy Wonder's forgiveness. Easier said than done. But he couldn't find the little punk anywhere! So Wally did what he did best…panicked. He started running around Mount Justice in a frantic speed looking everywhere. He was knocking things over, and causing mini tornadoes to occur behind him. Everywhere he ran ended up in destruction.

The team wasn't exactly thrilled with this mass destruction. Megan tried to use telekinesis, but to no avail the speedster was just too fast. Artemis attempted to use an arrow that expanded into a net, but the current behind KF caused it to backfire. Kaldur didn't even try knowing his power would not work. Finally Superboy restrained Wally and held on as the ginger struggled. "Wally, what is the matter?" Kaldur asked when the other boy had calmed slightly.

"I can't find Robin. He's not in the cave or even around the mountain!" Wally exclaimed.

"Wow dude seriously. You had to destroy this whole place just because you couldn't find your little friend?" Artemis drawled hands on her hips, "Did you even think that you could contact Batman?"

Oh. That thought really hadn't occurred to the red head in his panic. He slumped defeated and Supey let him go. Wally walked, at a normal pace, over to the computer and contacted Batman. "Can I help you kids?" Was how the dark night answered the call.

"Um…yeah…we were just wondering if you knew where Robin was. We can't find him anywhere," Wally stammered. Speaking to the protector of Gotham always made him nervous.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do," Batman replied, "He felt sick so he came home. He's also not in a very pleasant mood so I advice that you do not bother him." And with that Batman ended the call.

Of course the caped crusader had to be totally blunt. Dick was mad at Wally so he left. Damn it all, Wally didn't even know where the boy lived, and he knew Dick wouldn't take his calls. With a disappointed sigh Wally left Mount Justice and speeded home to Central City.

Flash found his nephew sitting his room when he got home. "Hey Wally what's up?"

"I made Robin upset, and now he's mad at me. He went home to Gotham and won't answer me," Wally explained sadly.

"Well you know you could either wait for him to answer you, or you could make him listen," Berry said with a smirk.

"What the heck does that mean?" Wally asked with a confused look.

The older speedster could barely contain his laughter. Ah to be a teenager, "Well normally you wouldn't stop bugging Robin until he'd respond, but this time it's different. You did something that was over the line, or you did something to make you both think. And something tells me that little bird of yours already figured it out." He left to let the information sink into Wally's head.

Wally sat on his bed for a long time thinking about what his uncle had said. He hadn't acted differently than usual. He was always hanging off Robin. The only thing that was different was when he'd nipped Dick's ear. But he was only playing around and Dick knew that, but still…

Wally came to a sudden realization, you could almost see the light bulb. The reason he'd acted more physical towards Dick, but also flirting with more girls. He loved Dick, his best friend. Damn this was not going to end well.

Bruce returned home already knowing Dick was sulking in his room. What he didn't know was why. "Alfred, did Dick tell you what happened?"

"The only thing Master Richard said when he arrived home was that Master Wallace was 'being dumb'," Alfred replied. Of course! It was that stupid boys fault. He always affected Dick more than he should. They may have been best friends, but Bruce didn't like the way things were. He would put a stop to this.

Dick heard a knock on his door. He knew who it was, because Alfred already knew not to bother him. Oh well there was no avoiding this. "Come in."

Bruce entered the room seeing a disgruntled Dick sitting in bed. He pulled up the desk chair and took a seat. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Not really," Dick whispered.

"Well I think you should seeing as I received a rather panicked call from Wally West, because he couldn't find you. And according to Aqualad he destroyed headquarters worse than the last time," Bruce said with obvious annoyance in his voice.

"It's nothing really. Wally just overreacts really easily," Dick lied.

"Oh really? If it's nothing why won't you answer any of Kid Flash's calls?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

Robin blushed knowing he was caught, "Look Wally just did something that pissed me off a little, that's all. I don't want to talk to him just yet."

Bruce sighed knowing he wouldn't get a better answer out of his protégé, "Alright kiddo." He ruffled Dick's hair and exited the room.

Dick was still thinking about Wally when said boy's ring tone went off for about the millionth time in the last hour. This is why I'm hot, Wally had picked it and Dick thought it was funny and never bothered to change it. The ring was on the second chorus, when Dick made the snap decision to answer.

"Hello?" He said warily.

"Hey dude it's me. I just wanted to apologize if I made you angry. Really I didn't mean to," Wally's words came out in a rush.

Dick wanted to stay mad he really did, but it was impossible. He could never stay mad at Wally. One of the things he loved about the older boy was the way he always had to make sure he was forgiven just like a little kid. It made Dick smile.

"It's okay man. I forgive you," Dick said.

Wally had to contain his inner squeal of joy, "Cool. Hey are you gunna go back to Mount Justice?"

"Maybe later. For right now I'm just going to hang here," Robin may have forgiven Wally for his teasing, but he still couldn't face the other boy. Not when he couldn't control his feelings.

"Alright that's fine. I'll see you later then," Wally said.

"Bye."

"Later."

OHMIGAWD! Was the only thought running through both boys minds. Just that one conversation had made them desperate to see each other. Unfortunately they had no idea what to say when they actually saw each other. Robin just hoped he would stop blushing so much around the speedster, and Wally hoped, well Wally just hoped.

* * *

_Wellp that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. And for the next one, because of lack of fluff I will put extra in the next one. Please R&R as always! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Once again hello my lovelies and thanks for reading! I sincerly apoligize for taking so long to update, I've been very busy. I also apoligize in advance for the crap ending to this one. But I put Alfred in it so that makes it better, because he's amazing! I also recieved a review saying that I'm moving a little to fast through the plot. Sorry about that I hope I can slow it down enough. Also I'm sorry I made Robin where guyliner. Just saying that now. please don't kill me for it. As usual I hope you enjoy please read and review. :D_

_Warning: Still a slash fic, but some mild fluff in this one_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or the song My Milkshake, because I know you'll think of it as you read. :D_

* * *

Chap. 4

Robin got up the next morning totally exhausted. He hadn't slept well the night before, because his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of a particular speedster. Even though he was tired, he went through his morning routine as usual. He took a shower and got dressed, next he reached for is eyeliner. He knew it was a joke among people that if a guy wore eyeliner it was referred to as "guyliner" and it probably meant he was gay. Dick didn't care though it made his eyes look good.

He could remember the first time he wore eyeliner two of his friends Rae and Steph had held him down and put it on. Surprisingly he liked the way it looked. Now he was staring in the mirror thinking that maybe he should wear it when he went to Mount Justice. Maybe Wally would think it looked good. Damn. He was trying really hard not to think about his best friend.

He walked downstairs and was greeted by Alfred and his breakfast. Alfred smiled but didn't say anything about the previous day. Dick really appreciated that. He was picking up his bag for school when Alfred said something totally normal, but Dick could tell there was an underlying meaning. "Have good day Master Richard."

Dick just smiled and said, "Thanks, Alf, I'll try." Normally Alfred would take him to school, but with the events of yesterday Bruce had insisted on taking him. Dick walked into the garage to see Bruce getting into his black Mercedes. He could barley repress a groan. "Do we really have to take this car? It's so flashy."

"Just get in," but Bruce smirked as he said it. They rode in silence, but it wasn't awkward or weird it was oddly comfortable. Dick stared out the window as Gotham whizzed by. They were almost to the school now. Ugh, he could wait forever to get to his school. He hated how he had to act. Barley any athletic ability, he had to be shy and quiet, and worse NO HACKING! He wasn't even allowed to hack the schools system so he could chat or watch stupid YouTube stuff.

Finally reaching their destination, Gotham Academy, Dick got out of the car only exchanging a smile with his guardian. That was enough though; Bruce wasn't big on emotion, so even a smile meant a lot. Maybe today would be a good day were Dick's thoughts as he walked into the school.

"OOOOHHH Ricchhhheeeyyyy!" Oh, no that was Stephs' voice. Since he had to act like everyone else he braced for the impact he knew was coming. Within three seconds of her squeal, Dick was in the blonds' chokehold of a hug. She let him go with a smile plastered on her well makeuped face. Rae was following behind Steph with her normally laid back chill manner. "Hey shrimp what's rocken?" Rae said blowing her eggplant bangs away from her eyes.

"Oh nothing really, you know being a geek one A at a time," Dick smiled; he really did love his friends.

"Oh speaking of, Senior Geek, could I copy the english assignment?" Steph asked. Dick sighed the girl really needed to learn how to do homework.

"Sure, no problem," but until that day came he was happy to help.

It had been a decent day. Dick had aced his math final, and they were doing a gymnastics unit in gym. Sure, he couldn't do as well as he could but he still had fun. He was laughing with the girls at the end of the day when he heard a familiar voice. "Hey Dick what's the prob you look like you've seen a ghost?" Rae asked. Dick turned around to see the recent obsession of his mind and one of his classmates standing not ten feet away. Unfortunately, for him the boy from class was pointing directly at him.

Wally hadn't been able to handle not seeing Dick after what had happened, so he decided to go see him. He bolted out of school as soon as the last bell rang. He had made it to Gotham before the elite school had let out. When they did, get out he asked a kid about Rob's age if he knew him. The boy had said yes and pointed in the opposite direction. Yes, Dick was right there, but he was with two girls. A cute blond hanging on his arm and a moody dark haired girl next to them. Oh well. He smiled when Dick saw him and walked over.

"Hey, R—Rich," Wally'd almost called Dick Rob, that could have been bad.

"Hey, Wall. What're you doing in Gotham?" Dick asked in almost a nervous way.

"Eh I had some free time thought I'd just pop by," he smiled innocently.

Rae was eyeing Wally suspiciously, and Steph was giggling beside her. "So Dick you gunna introduce us or what?" Rae asked.

"Oh, sorry, you're right! Rae, Steph this is Wally West a good friend of mine," Dick said remembering the girls' presence. "And Wally this is Rae and Steph my best friends in Gotham." Wally had a huge stupid grin plastered on his face. Dick had said they were good friends; that meant Dick had actually forgiven him.

"Ladies, you'll have to excuse me, because I've come to take away your friend," Wally said. He saw the quiet surprise in Dicks blue eyes, but it quickly vanished. Wait there was something about his eyes, something different. Wally studied the shorter boy, then it hit him. Dick was wearing eyeliner. Normally Wally would make fun, but it just made that insane blue more intense. But just a little fun was in order.

"Dude, are you wearing eyeliner?" Wally grinned raising an eyebrow.

A light blush colored his cheeks, "Yeah so?"

Wally snickered, "Nothing it looks good." Dicks face was now red and the girls looked on with amazement, they obviously had never seen their friend blush before. Well if they were amazed now then they would be dumbfound in a second. Wally closed in on his friend slinging his arm around the younger's waist. He leaned his face in so he was only a mere inches from Dick's face. "Come, Dick, I wanna go grab a milkshake." Suddenly Dick's face went the color of a fire truck. Man this was priceless, Wally smirked.

"Wai…Wal…What?" The Boy Wonder was speechless. And it was absolutely hilarious! Wait, Wally scolded himself, this is how he got into yesterday's situation. Alright time to go! With Dick still in his grasp, he started walking away in the direction of a local carhop. Wally laughing and Dick protesting they disappeared from sight.

The two girls looked at each other for a moment then simultaneously said, "Gay we knew it."

When the boys got to the carhop, they took an empty bench table underneath the overhang. Dick was watching Wally curiously, why on earth was he here in Gotham. Wally knew perfectly well that if Bats saw them he'd go ballistic. "Dude, what the heck are you doing?" Dick asked.

"Ordering fries and a milkshake why?" was Wally's brilliant response.

Dick sighed in frustration, "No I meant what are you doing here you know much trou-," The raven-haired boy was interrupted by the ring of his cell phone. He groaned when he saw the caller ID. "Hey Alf."

"Master Richard are you out with the girls, because Master Bruce was just looking for you and wondering where you were," Alfred said.

"Um no Wally showed up, and we're grabbing a bite to eat," man was he digging his grave or what?

Alfred's voice became rather distressed, "Master Richard you are dressed as a civilian, as Richard Grayson. Master Bruce will—" Dick cut him off mid sentence.

"Please don't tell him! Wally's known for a little while now, but he doesn't know. Please, Alf, please!" Dick hated begging, but it was necessary.

"Very well Master Richard, but if he does find out I cannot help you," was the old man's reply.

"Thanks, Alf, I'll see you later," and with that the Boy Wonder hung up his phone.

As the boys sat down with their meals Wally stared at his best friend in wonder meant. Who was this mysterious Alf? Why couldn't they go to Dicks' house? And where was said house? Oh well for right now he'd settle for just being with the other boy. Dick looked up and smiled at Wally. God he loved that smile. Wally smiled back euphorically.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello everyone and welcome to chap. 5 of RobinBaby. You know this is the longest story I have up here. And it's still going! Well first I would love to thank all my amazing reviewrs and followers, and favoriters. I really do love you all. It makes me so happy to get any of these and makes me want to finish the next chap at that exact second! This would have been up sooner, but I had a busy weekend so sorry about that. OH is anyone else really mad Cartoon Network LIED to us, because I'm pissed that I didn't get more bromance moments, or any moments at all for that matter! NOW Onto the disclaimers warnings and such! :D_

_**Warning: This is a m/m slash fic between Robin & Kid Flash! This chapter contains utter fluff amongst teen boys! ;D**_

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Young Justice that belongs to the morons that won't put out a new episode! I also don't own This is Why I'm Hot, that ones to a rap groop with a funny name (hehehe the mims)_

* * *

Chap. 5

Dick was extremely happy after he hung out with Wally. The red head had walked him to the subway station that Dick used to get home, and it seemed like all the awkwardness between them had disappeared. He felt like he was on top of the world that is until he got back to Wayne Manner to find a very fussy Daddy Bat.

"Richard," Uh the full name moment, "where have you been and where are your sunglasses?"

"I was with Wally, thought Alf told you. And, Bruce it's dark out that would be pure idiocy for me to wear sunglasses," Dick replied heading for the stairs.

"Dick that boy better not have found out your identity," Bruce all but growled at his young ward.

"Don't worry he didn't I wore my shades until I left the station," he called from halfway down the stairs. It was a total lie, but what Bruce didn't know wouldn't kill Wally.

Wally didn't arrive home until after dark, and found his uncle waiting for him. "Hey Uncle Barry."

"Hey, kid. I'm gunna guess and say you were out late with Rob, but that doesn't mean you can break curfew," Barry said trying and failing to look stern.

"Sorry I know. I just had drop Di-Rob at the station before I headed back." Wally tried to casually cover up his name fumble by finishing his sentence.

Unfortunately his uncle didn't miss it, "Did you almost call Robin by his real name?"

"Nooooo," obvious lie.

"Wally!"

"Yes alright I did. I know his secret identity! He told me on his own, and I am perfectly aware that you already know his and Bats, and that Bat daddy will skin me alive if he finds out!" Wally said frantically.

Barry sighed, "Well as long as you're aware that Bats may kill you, why don't you invite the munchkin over."

Wally was shocked then thought for a moment, "Yeah that sounds like a good idea." And with that, the two speedsters headed for bed. Wally couldn't wait to invite Dick over. They'd never really gotten the chance to hang out at each other's houses. Then Wally thought about what his family did every weekend. They had a habit of watching nonstop movies, and when he and his obsidian haired friend watched a movie together, they fell asleep practically on top of each other. This should be interesting.

Robin was in his room after school on Tuesday when the tell tale ring of This is Why I'm Hot rang out. Wally, who else would have the stupidest ring on the planet. "Hey man what's up?"

"Hey, Rob just wondering, would you want to hang out over here on Friday?" Wally's voice came through the receiver.

Dick was so happy. He'd never actually hung out at someone's house. Then he remembered the reason why, "I'd love to just let me check with Bats."

"Alright," Wally grew anxious. What would the capped crusader say?  
Dick descended the stairs and found Bruce in his study. "Hey Bats could I go over to Wally's on Friday?"

"Will Berry be there?" the businessman didn't even look up.

Dick asked Wally before answering his guardian, "Yea he'll be there."

"That's fine then," Was all that Bruce said.

Dick bounded back up the stairs to his room in a very un-Robin like manner, but he could care less. He was excited to be spending Friday with his best friend like every other teen in the world.

Unfortunately, the next day was Wednesday and the week seemed to drag. Both boys were jittery and excited. Which did not go well with classes. Their friends were getting a kick out of it though.

"Yo, Dick what has you so spaztastical?" Rae asked through a mouthful of Yoplait peanut butter chocolate yogurt.

"Oh nothing just can't wait for the weekend," he replied with a shrug.

"Why got a date with your boyfriend?" The morbid girl cocked an eyebrow.

Dick almost spewed his iced tea, "What? I don't have a boyfriend! Or even a girlfriend for that matter."

Rae laughed, "Then you're just really into that Wally guy huh?"

"Maybe," Dick mumbled.

"It's okay man, judging by the way that red head stared he's into you to," Rae smiled patting her friend on the back.

"You really think so? Thanks Rae, you rock," Dick smiled happily.

When the end of the week finally came both boys were ecstatic and couldn't wait to see each other. Wally once again pulled a speedster move a shot off towards Gotham to get Dick right after school. The red head got there just as Gotham Academy was letting out. Within a matter of minutes, he spotted Dick with his friends from before. And once again it bothered him how the blond, Steph, was so clingy towards his little birdie.

"Hey Dick," He called jogging (slowly) over to the three.

Dick smiled instantly when he spotted Wally, "Hey man I didn't expect you to come get me."

"Oh well might as well you'd never find my house," Wally smiled.

"You two going to hang out?" Rae asked smirking.

"Yea I'm going over to Wally's for dinner and to hang," Dick said happily.

"Well don't let us stop you. We'll see you later Richie," Steph said happily.

Saying their goodbyes the two boys headed around the corner. Once out of sight Wally picked up Dick, slung the smaller boy onto his back, and started to run. Dick new to hide his face in the speedster's neck so he wouldn't faint or get sick. This time though he snuggled into the crook of his best friends neck. It only lasted a minute before they reached their destination and was out down.

"Well this is it," Wally said walking towards the door. Wally lived in a nice suburban house that reminded Dick of movies he'd seen.

"I'm home and I brought a friend!" Wally called heading for the kitchen and the smell of food.

"Hi Wally, and who is this?" a women asked as they entered the kitchen. She had red hair and a warm smile.

"Aunt Iris this is Dick one of my friends. Dick this is my aunt Iris," Wally introduced.

"Hello ma'am, nice to meet you," Dick greeted politely.

"Hi there, Dick. No need to be so polite you can just call me Iris." She replied smiling. "Dinner will be at seven boys, we're having fried chicken. Oh and Wally, your uncle will be home at five."

"Thanks aunt Iris we'll be in my room," Wally said as they headed for a flight of stairs.

The boy's proceeded to play video games and horseplay until dinner. Barry poked his head in to say hello. It was the most fun Dick had had in a long time. When dinnertime came, Dick thought the fried chicken was delicious. They all sat at the table talking and joking.

"All right I think we need to watch some wedding crashers," Barry said after they'd finished cleaning.

"What's wedding crashers?" Dick asked with a confused look. Wally was so shocked his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Dude how can you even say that?" the redhead questioned. And with that, they sat down on the couch to watch the movie. Dick and Wally sitting next to each other laughed at all the overly stupid jokes within the film. Around the time the romantic part of the movie showed up Dick had fallen asleep, and even worse (for Wally) the little bird had fallen slightly so he was on Wally's shoulder.

Wally loved to have the younger boy asleep against him, and it had happened more than once before, but that was before Wally knew his feelings. The warmth of the dark haired boy was making Wally comfy and sleepy. He readjusted himself so that his arm was around his best friend, and Dick was lying against the red heads chest.

The two boys looked so peaceful that Barry didn't even bother to wake them up. Instead, he made a call to a rather angry Batman. Oh well thought the speedster the two superheroes in training made a good couple.


	6. Chapter 6

_Please please don't kill me! I know it's been forever since I've updated this, but I've had some major writers block on this, and heavy school work! I was once again told to slow this story down so I hope I've done well of that. Please tell me if I totally fail! This chapter is full of fluff and angst, but aren't they all? Please enjoy and don't forget to R&R! :D_

_Warning: This does contain slash m/m between Robin and Kidflash if you are alergic please leave now, because no amount of medication will ever be able to help. ;)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, because if I did damnit there would be a new episode out already! D:_

* * *

Chap. 6

Robin woke up feeling warm and content. He looked up and realized he had fallen asleep against Wally. His first thought was mmmm, incoherent babbling, and he snuggled closer to the redhead. Then he thought oh man he was supposed to go home last night! He was trying to untangle himself from Wally when the other lazily opened his eyes.

"Good morning sunshine," Wally said smiling sleepily. God Dick thought Wally looked amazing.

"Morning," He smiled back forgetting his panic for a moment. He really just wanted the chance to lie against Wally a little longer. It was so nice and it was the closest he'd ever get to what he really wanted.

"Mmmm looks like we crashed on the couch. Woops I guess Bats didn't give you permission to stay over huh?" Wally felt guilty that Dick would get in trouble because of him. That was the last thing he wanted.

"Yea I was supposed to go home or get picked up, guess that never happened," was all the Boy Wonder could think to say, as he got up from the couch. Bruce would have his head for this.

Wally got up too. Stretching he walked into the kitchen and straight for the fridge. Before he had the chance to rummage through his breakfast choices he noticed, a note tapped to the fridge near the phone. Wally recognized his uncle's handwriting and saw that it was addressed to him and Dick. It read, "Boy's don't worry about calling Dick's dad I already did." Wow his uncle really was the best, thought Wally with a chuckle.

"Looks like you won't get in as much trouble as you thought. Uncle Barry already called Bat daddy for you," Wally said. He saw a look of relief cross his best friends face.

"Awesome," Dick sighed.

Wally settled for an apple and was leaning against the counter studying Dick. The younger boy blushed under the redheads gaze. He noted how Dick's obsidian locks were ruffled and very messy, and his cloths were wrinkled from sleeping in them. Now that he thought about it they could both use a change of clothes.

"We should probably go get changed huh?" Wally said what he was thinking.

"I…uh…don't have a change of clothes," Dick said quietly.

Wally smiled at the pink that unknowingly crept up his best friends face. "It's cool you can barrow something from me." At this, the Boy Wonder's face went from pink to red as he mumbled thanks. Wally couldn't help but smile at Dick's reaction. Then he thought, Wait why would Dick have a reaction like that? In that second Wally made the most intelligent realization of his life, Richard Grayson, his best friend, the Boy Wonder, shared his feelings! He was so happy in that moment he didn't realize that he was making googely eyes at Dick.

"Dude you ok?" Dick asked waving a hand in front of Wally's face.

"Yea totally," he replied leading the other boy to his room.

Wally rifled through his dresser drawers trying to find something that would fit Dick. Finally, he found a t-shirt and a pair of jeans Iris had shrunk. Then he pulled out clothes for himself. He tossed the clothes to the smaller boy.

Wally being the fastest teen alive changed in about three seconds, but restrained himself from peeking at the smaller boy. That is until he was positive the other had pants on. When he turned, he saw Dicks bare pale back. He couldn't help but quietly gasp. The little bird's body was slender and perfect and small, and Wally couldn't help himself when he zipped across the room and put his arms around that slender waist.

Dick was shocked when he felt the contact. Wally was warm and Dick had wanted something like this to happen for the longest time, but Wally was straight he was sure of it. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I'm hugging you of course, silly little bird," Wally said nuzzling against Dicks cheek.

Dick felt his face heat up, "I know you're hugging me, the question is why are you hugging me?"

Dick felt Wally chuckle in his ear, "Because I like you and I know you like me back."

It was Dicks turn to gasp. Had Wally just said that or had he gone into some beautiful coma, "But you're straight. And not just straight, straighter than one of Roy's arrows."

"Nu-uh I've been gay for a while," Wally whispered into Dick's ear. "Dick I like you."

Dick's eyes widened at the confession, "Wally…I…when…I…I like you too. He turned around in the taller boys arms so he could see the red heads face. Wally grinning tilted Dick's chin up and closed the distance between them with a gentle kiss. When they pulled apart, Dick had the biggest grin Wally had ever seen on the boy.

He pulled Dick in for another kiss, that is until Barry came strolling past his door. "Wally stop making out with the boy wonder and come down for breakfast. I'm making pancakes," wow wasn't he subtle. Wally chuckled but Dick looked embraced and shocked.

"It's okay, my aunt and uncle already knew I liked you," Wally said pulling the smaller boy out of the room.

"What? They're cool with it?" The Boy Wonder was practically speechless.

Wally looked back at his friend, boy friend, he wasn't sure, "Yea they're pretty open minded about this stuff." Dick wished Bruce was open minded he was sure Bruce wouldn't be happy if he found out.

The two had an enjoyable morning helping with breakfast, and flirting endlessly. Wally being the touchy feely guy that he was clang to Dick relentlessly.

They were washing dishes when there was a knock at the door. "I got it," Barry said speeding to the front door. Neither boy paid much attention to the light voices coming from the entryway. Wally had taken advantage of the fact that he was merely drying dishes and had to wait for a clean one by rapping his arms around the obsidian haired boy.

They were still like this as Barry and the guest entered the kitchen. At that moment, Dick heard a deep voice and what sounded like the Flash face palming. "Richard? What are you doing?"

Oh, God help me! Dick thought when he heard his mentor's voice. Wally went rigid and quickly released the young protégé. Dick turned slowly to see the ultimate Bat Glare, though slightly less menacing through Bruce's shades. "Hey, dad. Ummm nothing?"

"That was obviously not nothing and you seem to have come to the conclusion that you don't need your sunglasses," the caped crusaders voice was menacing.

Dick gulped, "Yes sir I suppose so."

"Well then I think it's time we take our leave," was all the billionaire said before heading for the door.

"Oh no. Man what's going to happen now?" Wally whispered frantically.

"I don't know I've got to talk to him I guess. Just wait till I tell you it's all right or he might kill you," Dick answered giving the red head a chaste kiss on the cheek before quickly following his guardian.

"Oh man. I'm going to die aren't I?" Wally moaned slumping down into a chair.

"Maybe, you never know with Bats," Barry replied not too hopefully.

The ride back to Wayne Manner was silent and awkward. That is until they pulled into the garage. As soon as Bruce turned off the car, he turned to Dick and asked, "Do you mind telling me what I just saw."

"Yea rather not," Dick said before quickly exiting the car.

Bruce fallowed the boy into the house, "We're going to have to talk about this."

"No we're not," Dick said not looking back.

"Oh yes we are, because you're not going to see that boy until we do!" Bruce would not stand for this rebellion.

"You can't do that!" Dick yelled running up the stairs and slamming the door to his room.

Bruce just sighed and made his way to the kitchen. He sat at a stool at the center island with a drink in his hand. Alfred entered the room concerned about what he had just heard, "I take It you figured out Master Wallace knows Young Master Richards identity?"

"Not only that but they seem to have-wait a minute! You knew?" Bruce exclaimed in frustration.

"Why yes Master Bruce. The boy begged that I wouldn't say anything and appeared there was something more than friendship between the two. So I obliged the request," Alfred explained mater of factley.

Bruce just heaved another heavy sigh and contemplated what he was going to do with his young warred and his apparent new boyfriend.

* * *

_Well I hope you liked it! See I'm not going to make eBats a total meanie dictator daddy! Because that would be horrible. :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Please don't kill me I haven't updated in forever but that's because of stupid school and finals and projects and such. Well this is the last chapter I guess. I might add more if you guys think it needs more, but for right now this is the end. I hope you all enjoyed this lovely fic. :)

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own YJ, becuase if I did I wouldn't have tortured the world so long with these lies of new episodes.

**Warning: This is a slash fluff fic. Meaning it contains m/m and there's nothing you can do about it. Don't like don't read. You have been warned. :)**

* * *

Chap. 7

Robin sulked in his room for the rest of the weekend. He wouldn't come out for anything; Alfred was forced to bring the boy all his meals. When Monday rolled around, he left for school before Bruce could even see him.

Dick was even sulky when Rae and Steph found him. "Okay what happened? Do I have to beat the living snot out of Carrot Top?" Rae asked.

"No it wasn't him. We accidently fell asleep watching a movie and Bruce showed up to get me on Saturday and he saw Wally hugging me; he said until I talked about it with him I can't see Wally," Dick explained with a sigh.

"Oh Richie!" Steph cooed hugging the poor boy. Rae patted him on the shoulder sympathetically.

"It'll be alright kid," she smiled sadly.

The three friends headed for class. Rae and Steph tried to make Dick feel better by passing notes, telling jokes, and talking about other things. Dick just wouldn't cheer up though all he could think about was how much he would miss Wally if they couldn't see each other. By the time eighth period rolled around Dick was ready to crawl into a hole and die. He couldn't face Bruce not after the way he acted.

When the last bell rang, Dick dragged himself from the school dreading the ride home that would inevitably be from Bruce. Sure enough, Bruce's sleek black Mercedes was parked by the curb, the billionaire leaning against it casually. Dick bid goodbye to Rae and Steph before making his way over to the car.

He was probably a hundred feet away when a red headed blur zipped in front of him. Wally stopped in front of him, smiling as he swept in and kissed Dick on the cheek. "And how are you?"

"I'm fine but after what you just did I'm sure you're going to be killed," Dick sighed glancing over his boyfriends shoulder to see an infuriated Bruce making his way over to the two.

Wally not needing an explanation to the dark haired boy's words got a look of fear on his face. Bruce's shadow ominously engulfed the young speedster. "I thought I made it perfectly clear that you were not to see each other," Bruce said menacingly.

"Dad please you can't do this," Dick pleaded.

"Watch me," Bruce took Dick by the shoulder and steered him towards the car. With nothing, more than a ferocious glare masked by sunglasses at Wally Bruce drove the pair away.

Wally wouldn't stay away from Dick. Not now. Not after they had both told each other how they really felt. He didn't care that the scariest man on the planet might kill him. He would be with his little bird. And it was with those thoughts that Wally took off after the Mercedes.

When they entered the manner Bruce didn't let Dick run upstairs, and hide in his room, instead he fallowed the protégé into the overly large room. "Dick please just talk to me about this."

"Why Bruce? What's there to talk about? You already know what's going on. You just don't want it happening!" Dick yelled furiously. He was so mad at his adoptive father right now it wasn't even comprehendible.

"Dick I only vaguely know what's going on. I can't not want it happening if I don't know everything that's going on," Bruce said a little more calmly.

"Look Bruce I think you figured out that I like Wally and that we're sort of dating and he knows my identity. And really that's all there is. He doesn't know your identity; he doesn't even know where we live for god's sake. Bruce I've never liked anyone how I like Wally. He's my best friend, and so much more than that. Please don't tell me I can't see him or I don't know what I'll do," at this point Dick was trying to hold back tears.

Bruce's stern face softened some as he looked at his son. He knew there had been something between the two, but he didn't realize it was this strong. He had never seen Dick beg for anything before. "Alright, but if that speedster touches you below the shoulders I'm going to kill him personally," Bruce was half joking half serious.

Alfred the room at that moment with a rather amused grin on his face, "Master Bruce, Master Wallace is at the door, and demands to see Master Richard no matter you think."

Dick couldn't help but laugh, even though he knew this would cause trouble. He fallowed his stern guardian down to the entrance hall where on agitated Wally was waiting.

When Wally spotted Bruce he immediately went off on one of his overly quick tangents while pacing, "Look Bats I know you probably want to kill me, but I really like Rob, and I can't stay away just because you scare the bejeebies out of me. It's not his fault I'm even here I just fallowed you two, because I had to talk to you. Try and convince you that it's not a bad thing if Dick and I are together."

Bruce waited until Wally was done knowing he wouldn't be able to silence the speedster. "Are you done?"

Wally finally properly looking at Bruce gasped, "Almost, HOLY CRAP YOU'RE BRUCE WAYNE! Kay now I'm done."

Bruce just sighed, "I'm not against you two being together, Wally. I've already talked to Dick about it, but after you're little stunt I'm thoroughly convinced."

Both boys "wooped" out of excitement. Dick running down the stairs to jump into his boyfriends arms. Bruce cleared his throat and looked dick in the shoulders. "Dick, remember what I said about touching below the eyes," and with that the Knight of Gotham walked off.

"What about touching below the shoulders?" Wally asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing much just that if you ever touch me below the shoulders that he'll personally kill you," Dick laughed his signature laugh.

Wally let out a groan and made a show of stepping a whole foot away from the boy wonder, as Dick laughed. Everything was the way it was supposed to be.

* * *

Again hoped you enjoyed please review. They make me happy. :3 3


End file.
